Peder Andreas Hansen (1789-1849)
Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log (b. 1790, Log farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway - d. 1849, Klungeland farm, Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway) Parents *Hans Hansen (1749-1798) of Log *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg, who died after 1801 Baptism He was baptised as "Peder Andreas Hansen" on January 03, 1790 at Herad, Vest-Agder, Norway. His father was listed as "Hans Hanssen". Siblings Peder had the following siblings: *Anne Marie Hansdatter (1785-?) *Inger Hansdatter I (1793) who was baptized on February 17, 1793 *Aase Lene Hansdatter (1795-?) *Inger Hansdatter II (1798-?) All living children appear in the 1801 Census of Farsund, Norway. Death of father After his father's death in 1799, his mother married Peder Simonsen (1772-after1801) of Espelands. Marriage Peder married Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad, on December 28, 1811 at Herad parish, Vest-Agder, Norway. She was listed as "Maren Sophie Olsdr" and he was listed as "Peder Andreas Hansen". Children *Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1812) who died as an infant *Hans Pedersen (1814-1896) of Log, who married Anne Marie Berntsdatter (1827-1884) *Anna Pedersdatter (1816-1831) *Olene Andrea Pedersdatter (1819-1912) who married Villum Larsen (1816-1896) and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) a baker who married Thea Johanne Torstensdatter (1825-1864) and had three of his children emigrate to the United States *Helene Elisabeth Pedersdatter (1825-?) *Peder Pedersen (1829-c1830) who died as an infant *Peder Andreas Pedersen (1831-?) who worked as a breadseller and married Serine Larsen (1840-1905) aka Severina Larsdatter, and had one of their children emigrate to the United States *Hans Elias Pedersen (1837-?) Vest-Agder, Norway Peder Hansen appeared in the 1801 Norway Census living with his mother and step-father. Peder and Maren sold Log farm around 1820 and moved to Klungeland farm. They sold Klungeland in 1839 to their son, Hans Pedersen of Log. Hans owned it until his death, and then it was sold to a new family. Peder's wife, Maren, appeared in the 1865 Norway Census living as a widow on Klungeland farm in Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway with her son Hans. Herad bydebok "Peder Andreas Hansen f. 1790. Han gifta seg i 1811 med Maren Sofie Olsdtr. Gullestad. Barn: Pernille Helene 1812 (d. liten), Hans Log 1814, Anna 1816 (d. 1831), Olene Andrea 1819, Ole Mathias 1822, Helene Elisabet 1825, Peder 1829 (d. liten), Peder Andreas 1831, Hans Elias 1837. De solgte garden og flytta til Klungland i 1820? åra. Peder Andreas døde der i 1849, Maren Sofie i 1868, 78 år gml." Burial Peder died in 1849 and was most likely buried in Herad parish, Farsund, Vest-Agder, Norway. Grandchildren emigrate His granchildren who emigrated were: *Otto Olson (1858-1921), a barber who moved to Chicago, Illinois *Salmine Pedersen who married John Edward Winblad who moved to Manhattan then Jersey City, New Jersey and then died on a trip to Norway *Lena Elaine Olsen who moved to Chicago, Illinois, and married Andrew Havig Jensen *Inga Pedersen who moved to Jersey City, New Jersey and married Emil August Schneider *Mathilda Sophia Pedersen who married Hans Schultz and after his death married Martin Andreassen. Ancestors